A Christmas Miracle
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Sometimes the holidays bring out the best in people. Most police officers would disagree. When Akaashi is stabbed on what was supposed to be an easy patrol, his partner takes him to the ER where he meets a certain owl-like doctor by the name of Bokuto. BokuAka get together fic, flirting, cute, 12 Days of OTP Day 8.


Hello Haikyuu fandom! This is my first fic BokuAka. I hope you like it. ;) I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.

Day 8 is dedicated to my owl babies!

Prompt I used for this one: Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

Getting stabbed was never any fun. Especially on Christmas Eve.

All Akaashi had wanted as a peaceful night patrol with his partner, Kuroo. After making sure that the streets were safe, the two would go home and go to sleep, eagerly awaiting Christmas morning when they could spend time with their families.

As his luck would have it, he didn't get his way.

The two were walking around the corner of 110th and Yakushi St when they heard a distressed cry from a female patron. They quickly ran towards her and her attacker. Akaashi put himself between the two as Kuroo got the victim to safety. The male stabbed him in the shoulder before running off.

Searing pain pulsated through him as he looked over at the other two, who were watching him with wide, horrified eyes.

"A-are you alright, miss?" He managed to ask through gritted teeth. The woman nodded, looking up at Kuroo.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for saving me." She murmured. Akaashi nodded, offering her a smile that he hoped didn't look too forced. From Kuroo's frown, it did.

"Miss, we need to drop you off at the station so that this incident can be reported. Are you willing to answer a few questions?" The taller of the two asked. The woman nodded, and together the three went to their parked car.

After dropping off the victim, Kuroo turned to Akaashi with a stern frown.

"We're getting that checked out." He ordered. Akaashi scowled, pulling away the spare t-shirt he had been using to stop the bleeding.

"Do we have to? Look, the bleeding is slowing down." He said, leaning forward to show his partner. Kuroo's nose wrinkled in disgust, and he nodded.

"You don't know what was on that knife, dude. But don't worry, my best bro is a resident at Akashi Memorial. He can fix you up pretty quick if I ask nicely." He said with a wink. Akaashi frowned.

Most of Kuroo's friends were…different, to say the least. The only normal person that he knew was his boyfriend, Kenma. Akaashi seriously doubted that his 'best bro' was going to be sane enough to treat his wound. But due to the stern look in Kuroo's eyes, Akaashi let the subject drop and submitted to his fate.

As long as he could go home before midnight, which was all that really mattered.

* * *

As the young nurse hooked him up to an IV drip, Kuroo went to find the resident who would be 'saving the day' as he had put it. When Kuroo had asked the nurse where he might be, she had blanched and stuttered out directions for him.

That didn't make Akaashi feel any better about this situation.

He wasn't kept waiting long, however. Soon Kuroo's signature 'ohohoho' could be heard, followed shortly by a response from what must have been his friend. Akaashi let out a quiet groan, regretting his agreement to this as their footsteps drew closer. The nurse excused herself when the curtain was pulled away, leaving Akaashi's chart on his lap. She quickly exited the room, avoiding looking at the newcomers.

When Akaashi's eyes met the resident's for the first time, he understood why.

"Hello, you must be Akaashi-san! My bro Kuroo here says you got stabbed in the shoulder. If you let me take a look at it, I can stitch you up and send you one your way." The overly cheerful man said, grinning at him. Akaashi wasn't impressed by his unprofessional appearance. Well, that wasn't fair. His uniform was the same as the rest of the staff, he guessed. But his hair...it was something he should have lost in high school, just like Kuroo's rooster style. This man had it spiked up in a way that made it look like horns, and from his glowing golden eyes to the white hair with black streaks, he reminded Akaashi of an owl.

When he tripped on his way over to shake his hand, Akaashi's impression of him declined even further.

How in the hell did they let a man like him get this far in a medical program?

"It's just a little scrape…" He paused, looking for a name tag. "Bokuto-san." He assured him.

What an odd name. It was almost fitting, he mused.

Bokuto grinned, scooping up the clipboard from his lap and reading over it. When he gave himself a papercut and whined about it, Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kuroo cackled as he sat down in the chair next to Akaashi's bed, and he shot him a wink. Akaashi frowned back.

The resident pouted as he read over the chart, seemingly put-out by his injury. It turned in to a stern frown when he read the nurse's evaluation.

"It says here that it's a 6 centimeter deep cut, about an inch wide. I wouldn't call that a 'little scrape,' Akaashi-san." He said, shooting Akaashi an unimpressed frown. Akaashi was a little taken aback by his change in attitude. Maybe he wasn't completely unfit for this field…

"It's stopped bleeding." He offered, shrugging his good shoulder. Bokuto clicked his tongue in disapproval of that answer, and moved closer to him to inspect the injury.

"I'm going to call the station and Kenma." Kuroo announced suddenly. Akaashi and Bokuto looked over at him and nodded.

"Send him my love!" Bokuto cried after him, and Kuroo waved a hand over his shoulder in a way that suggested that he would.

An awkward silence fell between them. Akaashi shifted uncomfortably on the bed and Bokuto grew flustered. Had he never been alone with a patient before?

"How long have you been a resident, Bokuto-san?" The question left him before he had time to even think about it. Bokuto shrugged, leaning back in to pull apart the wound with one hand. The other reached for the cotton swab on a rack behind him.

"Almost 6 months now. I only have 8 to go!" He cheered, a grin on his face. Akaashi could tell it was forced, and he idly wondered why. He winced when Bokuto pressed the swab in to the cut. He let it sit for a few seconds before removing it and releasing his cut.

"I'm going to send this to a lab for some testing to make sure that nothing bad was on the weapon that cut you." He explained as he put it in a test-tube. He pulled a sharpie out of the pocket of his coat and with surprisingly neat hand-writing, he wrote Akaashi's name. He pocketed it afterwards before turning back to his patient.

"When can I expect the results?" Akaashi asked, genuinely curious about this one.

"With the holiday and all, I would say next Thursday at the latest. I can have them told to you over the phone or sent to your email. You can choose when I check you out." He said with a wink. Akaashi rose a sardonic brow at his word choice, and to his amusement, Bokuto blushed and become flustered once again. "I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled. Akaashi bit back a laugh at his expense.

No wonder Kuroo liked him. He was too easy to tease.

"Now let's get you disinfected and stitched up, okay?" Bokuto asked, and Akaashi was a little surprised to see the serious expression on his face. He had expected this entire visit to be full of comedy.

"Okay." He said. As Bokuto worked, Akaashi distracted himself by studying the man. His touch was surprisingly gentle, and he worked to treat Akaashi's wound with care. He always warned him of what to expect from the treatment being given, and once it was done, he would ask if he was okay.

It was kind of sweet.

"Want me to wrap it for you?" Bokuto offered after the stitches were put in, and the soft grin on his face sent Akaashi's heart racing. He blushed at such a tender expression being directed towards him. Usually people scowled or leered. It was very unusual.

"Yes, please. I don't want to rip them over night." He forced himself to murmur. Bokuto nodded and as he turned to grab the bandages, Akaashi's eyes fell to his backside. He sucked in a gasp, his tongue sneaking out to wet his suddenly dry lips. All of a sudden he felt too hot, despite the fact that he was half-dressed.

Bokuto was pleasantly built, he was quickly realizing. The hands that gripped him were gentle but strong, and the way that his arms subtly flexed with his movements had Akaashi swallowing against his parched throat.

He suddenly wondered if the rest of him was just as in shape.

"Thirsty?" Bokuto asked when he heard him swallow.

"Very." He replied without thinking, and then it was his turn to blush at his word choice. Bokuto let out a good-natured chuckle and turned to pour him a glass of water.

"It's the fluids in the IV. They sometimes dehydrate people." He shrugged.

"Isn't that a bit counter-productive?" Akaashi couldn't help but ask. Weren't they supposed to prevent that? Bokuto shrugged.

"Yeah, but it happens sometimes anyway. If you were going to be here any longer than he next 15 minutes, I would probably send for a different bag of fluids. But you won't be, so drink that and rest while I go and jot this down in to a file for you and send off the lab work. I'll be back soon with your check-out paperwork. If you need anything, just press this button here and we'll come, okay?" He asked. Akaashi nodded, only half listening as he found himself distracted by Bokuto's smiling face. The way that his jaw set as he grinned really highlighted the firm edge to it, and Akaashi wondered what it would be like to touch it.

He nearly slapped himself a minute later. Apparently it had been too long since he had last had sex.

"Okay. Thank you, Bokuto-san." He remembered to say, and he offered the resident a genuine smile. It caused the resident to blush, and he quickly left the room.

"Damn." He couldn't help but murmur as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's what most people say." Kuroo's teasing voice caused him to jump, nearly spilling water all over himself. Scowling at his partner, Akaashi put down the glass and reached for his shirt. With some maneuvering he managed to get it on. In the meantime, Kuroo took up his seat. "I knew you would like him. He likes you too." He continued to talk, and Akaashi shot him a dirty look.

"What are we, in the third grade? Are we sharing crushes?" He snapped. Kuroo's shit-eating grin only grew, and he leaned back in his chair. Akaashi didn't like the expression on his face, and he stubbornly refused to look at him.

"So, a crush already, huh? My Brokuto can be such the charmer when he's flustered, I know. You should ask him out. He'll probably give you his number in the paperwork." Kuroo teased. Akaashi blushed, and for a second he was torn between wanting that and being annoyed at the very idea.

"Shut up, Kuroo." He shot back like the mature adult that he was. "If my heart rate elevates anymore Bokuto-san will come in here freaking out. I have enough of a headache as it is." He snapped. Kuroo simply chuckled once again, but otherwise kept silent.

Their wait wasn't long, and before they knew it, Bokuto was back. His enthusiastic smile was back in place, and his coat was gone, giving Akaashi a better idea of his frame.

Were scrubs supposed to be so…form-fitting?

"Alright, guys, we're done! Just sign by the xs and you're free to go. I left my number in there in case you have questions or want to hang out sometime!" Bokuto added with a wink. Akaashi resisted the urge to scowl towards Kuroo's smug expression.

He hated it when he was right.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." He managed to say. The resident undid his IV for him before taking a step back. Bokuto shot him another smile before turning to fist-bump Kuroo and then he was gone.

"Not a word." Akaashi bit out when Kuroo opened his mouth. His partner obediently closed it, and they were silent throughout the entire check-out process.

It wasn't until they were in their car that he spoke again.

"So. You gonna call him?" Kuroo asked. Akaashi refused to look at him, even as a blush creeped its way up his neck.

"…maybe to check on my results." He quietly admitted as soon as they pulled up in front of his apartment. Before Kuroo could react, he bolted from the car.

He could hear his partner's laughter even as he drove away.

Once he was inside his apartment, Akaashi pulled the little prescription paper out of his pocket. In Bokuto's surprisingly neat handwriting was his full name and phone number, with a cute picture of an owl drawn on the bottom.

With a hammering heart, Akaashi pulled out his phone and put his number in. As soon as he hit save, he couldn't help but wonder if this was some weird form of a Christmas Miracle.

When they shared their first kiss that New Year's Eve, Akaashi would make the assumption that yes, the little scar on his shoulder was definitely his Christmas Miracle.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't get enough of these two! They are my favorite OTP in Haikyuu because there are so many things you can do with them XD. I hope you guys enjoyed this little get-together fic :) Next up on our list is: Day 9 - HideKane from Tokyo Ghoul

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
